Black Mist Yaoi Oneshots
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: Just as the title says. Contains oneshots for pairings that have Black Mist in em... Will contain fluff, smut, hurt/comfort, ect. Will also have mostly uke Black Mist(Black Mist on bottom instead of top).
1. Ours

Title:Ours~

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO Zexal.

Warnings: Smut, yaoi, boy x boy, uke Black Mist, OOC.(not sure if I should include slight rape...)

Pairings: Blackmistshipping/Taintedshipping(Astral x Black Mist) and Formshipping(Black Mist x 96(monster form), slight mention of Sharkbaitshipping(Yuma x Shark)

Rating:M

Summary: The blue spirit was his. No one would take him away from him. Now, he would personally and permanently make Astral his. But it doesn't go as planned. Seems Astral has other ideas.(Note- Black Mist's monster form will be called 96.)

* * *

Black Mist watched from the shadows as the blue spirit floated around on top of the airship(you know, the one in the key?). He silently growled as his desires grew. Grew as he watched, his card floating behind him.

'Mine.', he thought.

Minutes passed before the Number finally made his move. Quickly and quietly, he sent tentacles over to Astral. The said spirit gasped as he felt something cold start to wrap around his limbs. He looked down to see black tentacles wrapping around him. He got a strange look in his eyes before he began to struggle. But this just made Black Mist grin.

Suddenly the dark being's grin was turned into a surprised look and he let out a gasp as he felt something wrapping around his arms and legs quickly, making him release Astral. He looked down to see more tentacles.

He heard someone chuckle and felt a hand on the back of his head. The hand on the back of his head pulled up gently, allowing Black Mist to growl at Astral.

"Where are these tentacles coming from?", the Number growled.

Astral smiled, "Look behind you~."

Mist stared at him for a few seconds before looking behind him, his eyes widening at what he saw. Right behind the spirit of darkness was his card from. The dark twin shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. How was even possible? As if Astral knew what his twin was thinking, he laughed.

"I have my ways. You should pay mare attention, cause I knew you were going to do this. So I came up with my own plan that 96(monster form) wanted to help me with."

"Eh?!"

"You see, even without you, your monster form has emotions too..."

"I know that much! But what's your point?! What do you want?!"

"Well... We both want YOU."

"What?!"

"You heard me. So... Don't struggle to much."

Mist took a shaky breath, 'Don't struggle to- Eh?! N-No! They can't- No!', he began to struggle and closed his eyes.

But when he did, he didn't notice Astral smirking and licking his lips. Shaking his head, he smiled and grasped the dark Number's chin firmly but gently. The action made Black Mist's eyes snap open wide, his eyes showing a flash of a unknown emotion.

At the reaction, the Astral Being smiled more. Suddenly, Astral pressed his lips onto the other's. Muffled protests came from the evil duel monster spirit as he tried to keep from moaning. Though, he failed and could feel the tentacles from 96 moving from his arms and legs to his wrists and ankles, putting him into a spread out position. Mist whimpered slightly, slightly cursing himself form doing so.

Astral frowned a bit against the other's lips, 'Did Black Mist just whimper?'

To answer the question in his head, the dark twin whimpered again. Astral thought for a moment before a smile grew on his face. Pulling away, the alien looked at 96 and nodded. The monster growled happily in response and made another tentacle appear. Black and gold eyes looked at the appendage curiously, the eyes then narrowing when he saw it going near one of his shoulder gems.

The tentacle froze for a moment before stroking the gem slowly. Black Mist's eyes dilated and he let out a choked moan

"Ngh...Ah..." ,the dark spirit moaned as he trembled slightly, "St-Ah-P."

Astral shook his head and chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't. Besides, you seem to be enjoying it."

Mist could only give him a weak glare. Another shake of a head was given by Astral as he knelt down near his twin's lower region. Quickly, he had his hands on the dark being's inner thighs and put his mouth near what seemed to be a small slit.

Black Mist's eyes widened and a flash of fear shined in his eyes, "W-What are you doing?! Sto- Ah!", he was cut of when Astral started licking the clit slowly, tearing a scream from him.

The dark spirit thrashed around in 96's grip, making the said monster tightening the binds so his other half(Black Mist) couldn't thrash around as much. All Mist could do was moan out into the silence and squirm slightly. The said spirit could feel tears threatening to fall, but resisted. He wouldn't allow himself to grant Astral the satisfaction of him crying. Mist closed his eyes.

The blue spirit pulled away and frowned at his twin's resistance before smiling, a idea forming in his head. Looking back at Black Mist's entrance, he parted the skin. The action made the darker of the 2 to open his eyes quickly as he looked at the alien with eyes filled with confusion, curiosity, and slight fear.

Astral just smiled, his mouth going near the slit again. the dark Number's eyes widened, the emotion of fear growing in him. Just as the dark being was about to say something, Astral shoved his tongue into Mist's opening.

"Ah!", Black Mist screamed in both pain and pleasure.

Astral smiled against the flesh and continued to poke his tongue around in his twin's slit(I'm starting to think I use this word to much...). All Black Mist could do was moan out, making more sounds of pleasure when Astral darted his tongue in and out of his entrance. Suddenly, the dark being cried out as the blue spirit's tongue rubbed against a certain wall of flesh(you can guess what. too lazy to type so much).

The Astral Being had learned a lot(don't ask. perverted Astral) about pleasure points by watching Yuma and Shark doing it. Anyways, the spirit knew that where his tongue had poked was where Black Mist felt the most pleasure.

Knowing this, Astral kept making his tongue rub against the wall of flesh until he heard the spirit he was pleasuring cry out. When he did, Astral could taste the contents that spilled from his twin, instantly swallowing. Giving the opening on last lick, he pulled away.

Astral leaned over and put his mouth near Black Mist's ear, "Your ours now... Aishiteru~."

* * *

Dark: Um... Yeah... Sorry if it's not very good. It's my first time writing a yaoi lemon... Well, I'll see you in the next chapter... Please review, favorite, or follow!


	2. Go to Sleep

Title: Go to Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO Zexal

Warnings: Hermaphrodite!Human!Black Mist, OOC, yaoi, boy x boy, a bit of smut, uke Black Mist.

Pairings: Mutinyshipping(Vector x Black Mist)

Rating: M

Summary: Now human, Black Mist is living with Vector. Not able to sleep, he bothers Vector. But the orange-haired boy is sick of the former dark spirit waking him up in the middle of the night. So he decides to do something about it.

* * *

Black Mist sat up in his bed with a groan, not able to sleep once again. Getting up, he walked out of his room and went downstairs. Quietly, he slipped into a certain orange-haired boy's room and hopped onto the bed. A body fell off, landing on the floor with a thud, a groan tearing through the boy's throat.

Vector sat up and glared at Black Mist,"Really?! Again?!"

96 smirked,"Not my fault I can't sleep... Now do ya mind giving me somethin to do?"

Vector growled,"You know what. I'm done."

The boy stood up and grabbed Mist, throwing him onto the bed, climbing on top of him, and instantly slipping his hand into the black-haired boy's pajama pants and undergarments. Black Mist let out a gasp, a blush growing on his face. Vector just smirked and pushed a finger into his frienemy's female-like entrance.

"No one would of ever of thought that you would be a Hermaphrodite. But for me, it's not to surprising if you think about it.", the Barian said with a smirk, adding another finger and pushing them them deeper into the former number's opening.

Black Mist's eyes dilated and he threw his head back, letting out a choked moan,"S-Stop...Ah!"

Vector's fingers had grazed a certain spot causing him to cry out. Smirking, the insane Barian used his other hand to pull off Mist's pant's and undergarments. Once he got them off, he moved into a different position so he was over the black-haired boy's lower region and put his face near Black Mist's entrance and licked it teasingly. Said boy cried out again, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"D-Don't...Ngh..."

"Hmm... What? I can't hear you.", Vector teased.

Black Mist was about to say something but before he could, he cried out again,"A-Ah!"

Vector had stuck his tongue into his opening, pushing it in and out. The orange-haired boy was teasing him. And it was driving the former Number crazy. Vector pulled away, licking his lip. Said boy, tugged at the gold and black-eyed boy's shirt, unbuttoning it and tugging the unwanted clothing off him and throwing it to the corner of the room with the other garments.

As if tired of his own clothing as well, Vector undressed himself. Then positioning himself and pushing into the female-like entrance. The tan-skinned teenager let out a scream of pain, making the other have to cover his mouth with his own, silencing the scream. Mist kissed back as his eyes squeezed shut, shuddering when Vector forced his tongue into his mouth, making the kiss become sloppy.

The Barian was still, letting Black Mist adjust before he finally moved. He pulled out until only the tip of his manhood was inside the boy under him, instantly pushing back into him roughly. Both of them moaned, breaking the kiss. Vector pushed in and out, his hands gripping Mist's hips tightly, leaving small bruises.

The orange-haired boy grunted, feeling close to Mist cried out, releasing his essence, covering Vector's manhood. The said boy moaned, letting out his seed into the tan-skinned teen below him.

Pulling out of Black Mist, Vector fell next to him panting. He wrapped his arms around the black and gold-eyed boy's waist, nuzzling his face into his neck.

Vector yawned,"Mine..."

"..."

"Black Mist?"

"..."

"...You awake?"

"Shut up... Go to sleep..."

"...But now I can't."

"...Zzz..."

"Damn it."

* * *

Dark: So yeah... sorry if it's crappy. But at least I updated! Actually, I'm turning 14 today, so I have a bit more free time. So I'm trying to update more of my stories... Anyways, please review, favorite, or follow!


	3. Pregnant

Title: Pregnant

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO Zexal

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Black Mist's potty mouth

Pairing: Mutinyshipping(Vector x Black Mist)

Rating: T

Summary: Vector was wondering what was wrong with him. Why he kept looking at the strange item every chance he got. Well, he finally finds out, and Black Mist isn't happy.

* * *

Black Mist stared at the small device in his hand intently, as if waiting for something. Vector watched from behind a corner, wondering what the black-haired boy was doing. Ever since the Barian had taken Black Mist's virginity, the former number had been checking the strange item in his hand frequently. He had also looked like he was gaining a little weight with each passing month(or is it week?).

The orange-haired boy was about to turn and leave why he heard Black Mist yelled out his name. And he sounded pissed.

Vector gulped and looked back at the angered teen that was his lover...Er... Well, as he out it. 96 refused to admit to dating the insane boy. Anyways, Vector laughed nervously and walked over to Black Mist.

"W-What is it?", the Barian asked.

"This is all your damn fault!"

"Eh? What's my fault?!"

"You did this to me you bastard!", the gold and black-eyed boy yelled as he threw the item at him.

Vector caught it and looked at the thing curiously, only to gape at it with disbelief. It was a (tell me, what is it? cause I have no clue). A item women used to tell whether or not they were pregnant.

He stared at it with wide eyes, looking at the small part that would give you the result... Though, he dropped the item when he saw what it had... It had a plus sign... It was positive... Positive that Black Mist was pregnant.

Vector looked at the ground and was quiet for a few minutes, making Black Mist glare at him.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"...You're pregnant..."

"Yes, I think I established that!"

"...", a grin grew onto Vector's face,"I'm going to be a father!"

And... The result of the outburst was Black Mist throwing a book a the orange-haired boy, the book hitting him in the face with a smack.


	4. You Belong To Me

Title: You Belong To Me

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO Zexal.

Warning: Yaoi, Uke!Astral, a bit of smut, boy x boy

Pairing: Taintedshipping/Blackmistshipping(Black Mist x Astral)

Rating: M

Summary: No summary. Just smut-fic for aothebluesamurai.

* * *

Astral moaned as Black Mist licked and bit his neck, leaving small marks. The said spirit smirked, leaning up and biting Astral's ear lightly. The blue alien mewled in pleasure, pulling Black Mist closer.

A chuckle tore its way through Black Mist's throat as he looked at the Original Number. He had been waiting a while for his chance to escape and take Astral for himself... Though, oddly enough, the blue being barely put up a fight. It confused Black Mist to no end, but he pushed the thought away and continued to pleasure Astral.

Black hands traveled all over Astral's body, going lower every few seconds. As for Astral, he was panting, a light blush dusting his cheeks. To tell the truth, the blue alien had a crush on the evil entity, even if 96 tried to get rid of him before. So, he didn't even try to put up a fight when Black Mist trapped him somewhere in the key.

Astral's mind wondered off to the thought , but it was pushed away when his dark twin's hand stroked his inner thigh, causing him to shudder. Cold tentacles wrapped around his waist and wrists, holding his wrists above his head. The Astral Being could feel the tentacles wrapping around his ankles and pull his legs apart, leaving him very vulnerable.

96 chuckled, eyeing a small slit between Astral's legs in his crotch. His hand rested on the blue beings inner thigh before moving, his fingers beginning to rub his entrance. Astral's eyes dilated, a moan escaping his lips.

He threw back his head, moaning as Black Mist continued to rub his slit. He wanted this. He wanted him. He wanted Number 96 so badly. Gold and white eyes met with black and gold ones.

"Please...", Astral whined.

The Number blinked. He wondered... 'Why is Astral acting like this? It makes no sense.' Pushing the thought away, he let out a silent sigh, pulling away his hand from Astral's entrance. He then replaced it with one of his tentacles, pushing it in slowly. The blue entity tensed, whimpering from the slight pain he felt as the tentacle pushed into his entrance slowly.

Black Mist stopped pushing the tentacle into Astral, looking at the alien with a hint of worry in his black and gold eyes. The Original Number looked back at him, smiling slightly, urging the dark number to continue. 96 hesitated a bit before continuing to push the tentacle into the Astral Being.

After pushing the black tendril a little bit more into Astral, he pulled it out slowly. The pain Astral felt subsided and he moaned softly, bucking his hips to let Black Mist know that he wanted him to go faster. The dark Number smirked, pumping the tentacle into the alien faster.

Astral gasped, beginning to tremble. He could feel himself about to release, but he tried to hold back. 96 noticed this and grinned, speeding up the pumping of the tentacle and pressing his lips to Astral's neck. A purple tongue began to lick the blue neck, sharp teeth grazing the skin, suddenly sinking into the skin gently and leaving a mark.

Astral mewled, the feeling of Black Mist marking his neck pushing him over the edge. He panted as his essence dripped down his legs and the tentacle as it pulled out of him gently. His dark twin nuzzled his neck, kissing it.

"You belong to me~."

Astral nodded shyly making 96 grin. Black Mist pressed his lips to the other's, kissing Astral roughly. Astral now belonged to him. No one else. Only him.


	5. On Top

Title:On Top

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO Zexal

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, smut, uke!Black Mist, OOC Yuma, OOC Black Mist

Pairing: Tentacleshipping(Yuma x Black Mist)

Rating: M

Summary:(not exactly a summary)So Yuma is usually the Uke in these sort of fics, right? So instead of that, Black Mist is gonna be bottom.

* * *

Yuma slammed Black Mist onto the floor, pinning him down and kissing him roughly. The dark spirit moaned, trying to get out of Yuma's grip so he could wrap his arms around his neck to bring him closer. The red-eyed teen smirked, adjusting his grip on the spirit's wrists and breaking the kiss.

"Ah,ah, ah. I'm in control~."

Black Mist growled, causing Yuma to chuckle. He pulled a rope out of his pocket and tied Mist's wrists together. He then picked up the spirit and threw him onto a bed, hooking his bound wrists onto a small hook to keep his hands over his head.

"Now then...", the red-eyed boy started.

He walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers, digging around in it. He smirked and pulled out a small device, hiding it behind his back as he walked back over to 96. The said spirit looked at him, looking slightly confused.

Yuma chuckled and pulled the device from behind his back. Black Mist tilted his head in curiosity. Yuma just smirked and climbed on top of the dark spirit, rubbing Mist's entrance with the small device. The Number moaned in anticipation, bucking his hips.

"Yuma~...", he moaned.

The red-eyed boy held back a laugh, pushing the small device into the dark being's entrance along with 3 of his fingers. The spirit shuddered, a pleasured mewl escaping his lips. The human moved his fingers that held the small vibrator around. He seemed to be searching for something.

Yuma froze for a moment before arching his fingers roughly. Black Mist yelped,his back arching. The tan-skinned male smirked and pulled his fingers out, leaving the vibrator buried deep inside the spirit of darkness. He strapped the cord attached to the vibrator to his inner thigh.

Black Mist glared at Yuma, a black blush dusting his cheeks. The human boy just smiled in mock innocence before pulling a small remote from his pocket, waving it around a little.

"What's that?", the spirit asked in confusion.

As a response, Yuma chuckled and pushed the 1st button. A gasp escaped Black Mist's mouth as he felt something vibrate from deep in his core. His eyes dilated and he let out a choked moan.

"Ngh... Ah... Yuma~.", the spirit whined.

Said boy just smirked while fiddling with the remote, his eyes showing a strange emotion in them. Without warning, he pressed the 3rd button, skipping the 2nd level.

Another yelp tore it's way through Black Mist's lips, the spirit's eyes tearing up a little. The vibrating started to speed up, making the feeling overwhelming. And all 96 could do was enjoy the pleasure given to him by the vibrator buried deep inside him.

By this point, Yuma's still clothed manhood was painfully hard, causing him to wince. Watching the spirit squirm around and moan was making him crazy. Climbing on top of Black Mist, he pressed his lips to the others after he undressed and tossed his clothing to the floor. His pink tongue forced its was into the dark entity's mouth, fighting against the purple tongue.

Moans were muffled from the heated kiss. The red-eyed boy's hand stroked the Number's cheek before he pulled away, panting a bit. As for 96, he was panting heavily, his eyes glazed over with lust and tears almost falling from them. Yuma smirked, looking at the cord strapped to the dark being's leg. His hand wrapped around the cord and unstrapped it, pulling the vibrator out of Black Mist.

Black Mist whined in disappointment, shifting his hips. The human boy chuckled and shook his head, gripping his manhood and lining it up with the Number's entrance. He pushed in slowly, moaning as warm tight walls closed around him. The creature of darkness tensed, his eyes dilating and tears rolling down his cheeks as he whimpered in pain.

A warm hand was placed on his cold cheek, wiping some tears away. Yuma looked at 96 with reassuring eyes.

"Relax."

Black Mist did as he was told. Red eyes connected with black and gold eyes. The human boy's eyes held concern as well as something else. But... The dark spirit couldn't figure out what it was. The spirit's thoughts were interrupted by sudden movement, Yuma's cock pulling out before pushing back in slowly.

Black Mist moaned softly, his eyes closing and his lips forming into a small smile. Yuma pumped in and out of the spirit beneath him with a steady rhythm. 96 groaned, bucking his hips, wanting the red-eyed teen to go faster. The said boy complied, speeding up his ministrations.

Their moans were the only sound being heard in the room, but a small cry was soon heard. Yuma's cock had hit a special place in Black Mist, causing the spirit to cry out in pleasure. Tears rolled down black skinned cheeks, the cheeks also a light black. His own way of blushing if you want to know.

Yuma smirked, angling himself so he hit the spot with every thrust. Black Mist's tongue was hanging out of his mouth, hanging slack like a dog's. His black and gold eyes were glazed over with lust.

Moans and cries echoed out into the silence as well as the sound of skin slapping against skin. Just when Black Mist thought he wouldn't be able to last any long, Yuma groaned out the dark spirit's name, releasing his seed into him.

He cried out, his essence soon covering the red-eyed boy's cock. 96 panted with his mate, exhaustion comeing over him. Yuma pulled out of Black Mist clapsing next to him, his arms wrapping around the slim waist.

Not even five minutes later, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Dark: SO I FINALLY DID IT. You all have been nagging me for a tentacleshipping one-shot. And here it is. Hope you like it!


End file.
